High Stakes
by GeneHuntress
Summary: Gene agrees to give Alex some private lessons, and events take a rather unexpected turn.
1. Chapter 1

A little idea that came to me a while back after reading East of Fenchurch's excellent "Getting Down to It". I suspect there will be a couple more chapters if people like it. Sadly, I don't own these two. If I did, this would definitely have happened …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**High Stakes**

**Chapter 1**

There was a loud banging on the door and Alex rolled her eyes. Why couldn't he just knock like a normal person? She rose from the sofa, straightening her skirt and adjusting her blouse as she checked herself in the mirror. Good, just a nice amount of cleavage on display. She'd put a lot of thought into her outfit this evening: a blouse that clung to her figure, a tight skirt and some rather sexy underwear. She had plans, and this time she was determined they would come to fruition. Taking a deep breath, she went to let him in.

"You took yer time, woman. Bloody brass monkeys out here."

"Nice to see you too, Gene."

She grinned, looking him up and down. Grey jacket, striped tie and a blue shirt which brought out the colour of his eyes perfectly. Stop drooling, Alex, and let the man in.

He stood in the middle of the living room and rubbed his hands together.

"So, Lady Bols. Where do you want to do it?"

How did he always manage to fill a room like that? Granted he was a tall man, but it was more sheer force of personality. He gazed down at her, eyes gleaming with eager anticipation, and her stomach flipped.

"Hmmm. Kitchen table, I think."

Oh God, I wish. She had a sudden vision of Gene doing unspeakable things to her while she begged and pleaded for more.

"Lead the way, Bols."

"What? Oh, right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He noticed she had a bottle of wine and two glasses ready on the table, and she poured a healthy measure for each of them while he produced a pack of playing cards and shuffled them expertly. She leaned towards him while she seated herself comfortably and he got a good view down the front of her blouse, swallowing and trying to ignore the first stirrings in his groin. She'd asked for his help, and he couldn't afford to get distracted. This was a serious business.

"So. The rules of Poker. How much do you know, Alex?"

She waved her glass around vaguely.

"Oh, you know. The basics. Sort of."

"Right. We'll start at the beginning, then."

Was that a little smirk he detected? Must have imagined it.

He launched into an explanation of the various ways of winning a hand, but noticed after a few minutes her attention seemed to be drifting. He was just extolling the virtues of a running straight when she yawned, toying with the stem of her wine glass.

"Am I boring yer, Bols? Only I thought yer wanted to learn how to play so yer won't look a total idiot at the Poker Tournament."

"I do, Gene. Can't we just get on and play, though? I mean, how hard can it be? Apparently, you and Ray can do it."

He sat back and crossed his arms.

"Oh, I see. If a pair 'o thickos like Raymondo and meself can play, it should be a doddle to a bird with a head full 'o brains like you?"

She smiled smugly.

"That about sums it up, yes."

Piercing blue eyes stared hard into hazel green before Gene dropped his gaze briefly to her cleavage again, and had a sudden idea. He sat forwards, eyes narrowed.

"Confident yer can beat me, are yer?"

"Pretty much."

She sat forwards too, holding his gaze. Her eyes really were an unusual colour he thought. Beautiful. He shook himself mentally.

"Let's make it more interesting then, Bols. Every hand yer lose yer shed an item 'o clothin'. Until you concede defeat. Quite fancy seeing what yer wearing under that blouse."

Her eyes widened in surprise and the colour rose in her cheeks.

"Strip poker? Don't be ridiculous, Gene."

He shrugged, taking another gulp of wine.

"Course, if yer chicken …"

She squared her jaw and he waited with baited breath, hardly believing he'd had the nerve to suggest it.

"Right, you're on. Hope you're wearing clean underwear, Gene."

He smirked.

"Spotless, Bols. But it won't matter. Yer not gonna be seeing it …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As ever, all reviews are most welcome and very gratefully received. I suspect it will be rated M from chapter 2 onwards ...


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the kind reviews, and here's the next instalment as promised. In the battle of the sexes, who stands to gain the upper 'hand', who's got the best 'pair' and will Alex get a 'flush' ? (Groan!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 2**

Alex watched as he shuffled the cards yet again. Did she detect a slight tremble of the hands, an almost imperceptible nervousness in her usually impassive DCI? The trademark pout was still in place but suddenly the atmosphere was charged with electricity. She went through a mental checklist. Shoes, two. Cardi, blouse, skirt. If she reached that stage, hopefully the underwear would be enough to throw him completely off his game.

She thought back to the evenings spent playing cards with her lovely grandfather when her parents were working late, and smiled when she remembered his conspiratorial wink as he left each time. Her mother thought she was learning Beggar My Neighbour and Snap when really she was becoming a whizz at Poker and Blackjack. When she went to secondary school she spent every break time playing cards and learning new games with other likeminded girls. Ah, happy days. Gene Hunt, you have no idea what is about to hit you, she thought, trying to contain her excitement.

"You planning on actually dealing sometime before Christmas, Gene?"

The wine was beginning to kick in, and she felt powerful and confident. She took a steadying breath. Keep a firm grip, Alex, he won't be an easy opponent.

He dealt the first hand, and waited to see how many cards she wanted to exchange. And then he sat back with a satisfied smile.

"Read 'em and weep, Bols."

Damn. His three of a kind beat her two pairs, and she removed a shoe, smiling through gritted teeth and trying to ignore his smug grin. She'd show him yet.

The next two hands went to her, and she grinned as he pouted, sitting opposite her in his stockinged feet.  
>He was soon smiling again though, when he produced three kings to beat her two jacks. All to play for, then. He sat back, eyeing her suspiciously.<p>

"Beginner's luck, presumably?"

She met his gaze, all wide eyes and innocence.

"Seems so. Think I might be getting the hang of it, actually."

He raised an eyebrow laconically.

"Oh good. I wouldn't wanna win too easily, after all."

She smiled sweetly as he dealt again. Four spades, ace high. It had to be worth the gamble. She exchanged the one heart and turned her card over with trepidation. Another spade. Gotcha, Guv.

He turned over his pair of kings and looked at her enquiringly. It was all she could do to keep the grin off her face.

"Oh look. Five shovels."

He pouted at her, eyes narrowed.

"Very funny, Bols. Who taught yer then? Out with it."

She smiled.

"Grandad. And some naughty schoolgirls."

He closed his eyes and sat back with his hands behind his head, a smile playing around his lips.

"We were fully clothed at all times, Gene."

Leaning forwards, he fixed her with those come to bed eyes, and his lascivious expression sent a shiver down her spine.

"Not in my fantasy, Bols. Well worth losing a sock for."

He raised his trouser leg and slowly rolled it down over his ankle like a stripper, finishing by twirling it around and throwing it across the table at her. She caught it, giggling, and pretended to sniff it.

"Hmmm, not too offensive. I'm touched, Gene. You even changed your socks in my honour."

She looked surreptitiously down at his bare foot as he was dealing the next hand. God, even his feet were sexy. Concentrate, Alex. You need to beat him one hand at a time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten minutes later, they were getting down to the nitty gritty. Gene had two bare feet and no belt. Alex had lost the other shoe and her cardi. What was she wearing under her skirt, he wondered. Stockings or tights? Even though the former meant an extra item of clothing, he had his fingers crossed, metaphorically speaking.

Three fives beat her two queens, and his gaze held hers.

"What's it to be then, Bols?"

She stood up slowly, her eyes never leaving his, and the air seemed to crackle round them. Reaching behind her, she slid the zip of her skirt down and wriggled out of it seductively revealing stocking tops and a flash of suspender below the hem of her blouse. He let out the breath he'd been holding as she sat down again.

"Bloody hell, Bols. At this rate yer'll give me a heart attack before I can beat yer …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you're still enjoying – if so, let me know! M-rated from now on …


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the lovely reviews, so glad people are enjoying it. The battle of the sexes continues …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 3**

Alex didn't think she'd ever felt more sexy or powerful in her life. The expression of pure lust on his face when he'd seen her stockings just confirmed what she'd thought all along. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him, and there was only one way the evening was going to end now. Her stomach felt as though a flight of butterflies was running riot, and there was a strong pulse beating between her thighs as she watched him deal again.

Two queens and very little else. She traded three cards, but it didn't improve the hand, she'd just have to hope he was struggling also. He could only manage a pair of tens and she breathed a sigh of relief, watching as he silently removed his tie and dropped it to the floor before undoing the top two buttons on his shirt. She gazed at the newly exposed triangle of skin and it was all she could do not to crawl across the table and nuzzle into his neck. He dealt the next hand. Two low pairs. She traded one card without further success and held her breath. Smugly, he laid down three jacks one by one.

She leaned back and slowly unhooked one stocking, pointing her toe while she rolled it slowly down her leg. His eyes followed her every move avidly, and when she tossed the stocking to him he caught it and played with it, running it through his long fingers while she watched, her throat suddenly dry. She imagined those elegant hands stroking their way slowly up her calves and over her thighs and shook herself mentally as he dealt the next hand. Focus, Alex.

A pair of aces beat king high, and she sat back, taking a sip of her wine and trying to appear cool and collected.

"So. What's it to be then, Gene?"

His eyes never left hers as he began to pop the buttons on his shirt to reveal yet more skin, and she was practically drooling as he slipped it off and dropped it to the floor. Muscular forearms, smooth chest and a hint of belly, no six-pack but he oozed testosterone from every pore. There was a cute mole next to his right nipple and she had a sudden urge to lick it. In fact, she wanted to lick him all over. She felt rather warm suddenly.

"Not bad, Gene, considering the lifestyle you lead."

He grinned, clearly pleased at the compliment.

"I've shown yer mine, Bols. Care to reciprocate?

"Not unless you beat me fair and square …"

He dealt again, and her eyes slowly devoured his naked torso. One more hand and he could be down to his boxers, and a shiver of desire ran down her spine at the prospect.

She picked up her cards. Nothing above a ten, and no pairs, dammit. She traded four and ended up with a pair of sixes as against his pair of nines. He leant back and crossed his arms, and she removed the other stocking even more slowly, dropping it to the floor.

She almost felt like losing the next hand just to see his face when she finally took off her blouse, but there was some pride at stake here after all.

Two aces. She was shaking as she traded the other three cards in, but couldn't improve the hand, laying it down more in hope than confidence. His lips twitched and he placed two fours down. And then a third one.

Her hands were shaking as she slowly undid her blouse and slipped it off her shoulders revealing a figure hugging black basque and a tiny matching thong. His jaw dropped in mute admiration as his eyes raked over her, darkening with desire.

"Holy hell, Alex. I think I just died and went ter heaven. I need a fag …"

"Out the window please, Gene."

He stood with his back to her as he smoked, and she drank him in greedily. Broad shoulders, smooth back with a nice smattering of moles and freckles tapering down to a tight backside. She'd love to spend some time making a mole map, she thought, smirking to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene returned to the table and picked up the pack again. God, he'd needed that fag, his nerves were in shreds and he hoped she hadn't noticed that his hands were shaking slightly. When she'd slipped her blouse off his heart rate had practically doubled, and if she lost another hand he was going to need to call the paramedics. He tried to concentrate on his cards. It wasn't looking good and he watched as she rubbed her nose, a little tell he'd picked up that gave away the fact that she had a reasonable hand.

He traded all five cards but still only ended up with ace high, and she beat him easily with two pairs. Now he was in trouble. The erection he'd been battling with for the last half hour or so refused to go away and he either had to concede the game or strip down to his boxers. She was looking at him expectantly, and he tried to drag his eyes away from that magnificent cleavage.

"What are you waiting for, Guv? Get 'em off. Or do you admit defeat?"

He narrowed his eyes, making his mind up. She'd asked for it, now she was going to get it.

"No chance, Bols. I haven't seen yer tits yet."

He stood with a lot more bravado than he actually felt and began to unzip his trousers. As they fell to the floor he saw her eyes widen at the healthy bulge in his boxers and she bit her lip, colouring when he raised an eyebrow.

"Sergeant Rock meet with your approval then?"

She tried to shrug nonchalantly, but it didn't quite work.

"More interested in beating you than getting an eyeful of the goods, Gene."

He grinned and sat down again.

"Course yer are, Bols."

He dealt again, meeting her eyes before dropping his gaze obviously to her cleavage.

"So this is it, then. Finally, I get an eyeful."

He could see the slight tremor in her hands as she dumped three cards, and she didn't touch her nose this time.

"Or I do, Guv."

"I think not."

He laid down a full house, three queens and two sevens and then sat back, crossing his arms. His heart was pounding in his chest now with anticipation: would she admit defeat or have the nerve to go through with it?

"Beat that, Madam Fruitcake."

He saw her stiffen, and then she dropped her hand face down on the table and looked at the floor, her face flushing red. He turned the hand over and inspected the cards.

"Nice pair, Alex. How very appropriate. I take it yer will be conceding at this point?"

She raised her eyes to his defiantly, and there was a fire burning in them.

"Oh no, Gene. Just one request, though. I'd like you to undo me …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hot and heavy from here on – look away if you have a delicate constitution!

All reviews very welcome as ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the lovely reviews, they've really helped improve a lousy few days. A short penultimate chapter to keep you going …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

Jesus. Did she really mean it? For a couple of seconds they sat staring across the table at each other and then he spoke, hoping he sounded a lot more in control than he felt.

"Yer better stand up, then."

Slowly they rose from their respective chairs and moved towards one another until they were inches apart. Silver eyes stared down into hazel and he could sense her raw need and feel the heat emanating from her body. He wrapped an arm round her waist and pulled her against him and her eyes widened as his hard-on pressed against her stomach.

"Gene …"

She stroked her hands along his shoulders and down over his chest as though wanting to familiarise herself with his body, and then she leaned in and nuzzled his neck, breathing him in. He heard her sigh against his skin, and a shiver of desire ran through him. She looked up into his eyes seductively.

"Been wanting to do that all evening."

"An' I've been wantin' to do this …"

His mouth captured hers and she returned his kiss hungrily, their tongues stroking, entwining, exploring. He pulled her even closer and she moaned softly as her arms wound round his neck. Gene could hardly believe it. Alex Drake, the object of his erotic fantasies for so long, was actually in his arms and responding to his passion with equal fervour, clinging to him as though she could never get close enough.

When he finally broke away they were both flushed and panting, and her eyes were heavy-lidded with desire. He looked down at her heaving bosom and grinned.

"Need ter loosen that bodice, Lady Bols. Yer seem ter be having some trouble breathin'."

He removed the glasses and the bottle and gently lifted her onto the table, moving in between her thighs. He leaned in and kissed his way slowly down her neck before licking the sensitive hollow at the base of her throat and she sighed dreamily, stroking his hair.

"Mmmm … Gene …"

As though in a dream, he began to undo her basque one hook at a time and she fell back onto her elbows, shivering as his fingers brushed over newly exposed skin. When she was finally revealed to him in all her naked glory he gazed down at her in awe, eyes devouring her luscious curves.

"Best pair I've seen all night, Bols…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex closed her eyes and slipped onto her back as he traced the outline of her breasts delicately with his long fingers before dipping his head and running his tongue around a nipple. She gasped as he covered it with his mouth and sucked, gently at first and then harder as she pleaded for more.

"Gene! Oh please … don't stop …"

She'd never dreamed he would be such a sensitive lover, his clever mouth and fingers teasing her expertly until she was all one flame of need. He moved up to nibble on her earlobe, and she realised he was fiddling with something on the table behind her.

"Gene?"

He was resting on one elbow now, and she distinctly heard the sound of cards being dealt somewhere above her head. She looked up into his face through a haze of longing, writhing against him wantonly.

"Not boring you, am I?"

He grinned wickedly.

"Far from it, but we've got unfinished business. Two kings and not much else, luv. Yer wanna change three?"

"Are you serious?"

He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"The game's not over yet, Bols. Neither of us is naked. And we don' know who's won."

"Gene, I don't care. Just fuck me, will you."

He kissed her softly, and then smirked down at her.

"Oh, I fully intend ter. But I'll never hear the last of it if I don' beat yer, will I?"

She rolled her eyes, but her lips twitched. She could wait another few seconds, and victory would be so sweet.

"OK. Three it is."

She heard him deal again, and then he pouted down at her.

"Yer've got three kings now. Bugger."

Grinning, she raked her nails teasingly down his chest, and he groaned.

"Patience, Bols. Right, my turn. Hmmm. Three sevens. Dump two."

She heard him turn over a couple of cards and then a huge smile lit up his face.

"Full 'ouse, sevens and jacks."

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, the sensation of his warm breath against her neck making her shiver.

"Get 'em off, Alex. Or would yer rather I ripped 'em off …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don't really think any of us would mind losing to Gene under these circumstances! More soon, I promise …


	5. Chapter 5

A big thankyou to everybody who's read and reviewed, it really has gladdened the old heart. The final instalment …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5

She bit her lip to stifle a moan as he kissed his way down her stomach and tugged at her underwear with his teeth, waggling his eyebrows at her lasciviously. He hooked a finger through them and dragged them down her legs and over her feet. Then he stood gazing down at her, suddenly serious.

"Christ, Alex. Have yer any idea how gorgeous yer are?"

She sat up and wrapped her arms round his neck, kissing his sexy pout.

"I could say the same to you, Mr Hunt. And you have me at a bit of a disadvantage here."

She looked down at his boxers, now straining to contain his erection.

"These really need to go …"

He pulled them down over his hips and dropped them to the floor, stepping out of them with some relief and standing proudly in front of her. She ran a teasing finger slowly up his thigh and cupped his balls in one hand, squeezing gently. He blinked nervously.

"Easy with the goods there, Bols. Texas Hold 'Em now, is it?"

She released him and wrapped her fingers round his eager length, and her voice was husky with desire.

"Oh my. You really are a big boy, Gene."

She began to work him expertly using just the right amount of pressure and he groaned, enjoying her attentions for a few seconds before grabbing her hand and stilling it.

"Nice shuffling Alex, but I've got other plans for Sergeant Rock tonight. Turn round and bend over the table …"

The fire in his eyes turned her legs to jelly, and for once in her life she was happy to follow her DCI's orders without a murmur of complaint.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he stared down at her perfect behind Gene couldn't believe his ultimate fantasy was about become reality. When he'd drawn that doodle he'd never in his wildest dreams imagined he'd ever get this lucky. If he wanted a repeat performance, he'd better make sure he put her pleasure first. This was his Bolly after all, not just some meaningless one-night stand. No pressure then, Genie Boy.

He leaned over and pressed a trail of little kisses down her spine, feeling her shiver at his touch. When he reached her backside he bit one cheek gently, and she gasped in surprise.

"Couldn't help it, Bols. It's just like a ripe peach."

He slipped a finger in between her thighs and she moaned as he reached just the right spot and stroked gently but firmly.

"Oh God … Gene …"

She was so wet for him and he wasn't sure he could wait much longer, pushing two fingers into her and pumping them in and out teasingly. She moaned, bucking against his hand.

"Fuck! … need you inside me, Gene … please …"

He positioned himself in readiness and then paused, teasing her with his tip. His voice was low and gravelly.

"If yer only knew how often I've fantasised about this, Alex."

He pushed into her slowly, giving her time to adjust, and she whimpered with pleasure. The sound went in through his ears and headed directly south to his groin. Jesus, she felt good, and he was so turned on, he only hoped he could make it last. He took a steadying breath and began to move, thrusting in and out, listening to her little gasps and cries and trying to find the angle that worked best for her.

"Oh God … just there … harder …"

He upped the pace, his fingers digging into her hips as he gritted his teeth, trying to stay in control. Her breath was coming in little pants and he guessed she must be close. He could see the cards still lying on the table where he'd left them, and tried to distract himself by going through the various winning hands, but without much success. Just as he thought he couldn't hold on any longer she stiffened, and he felt her clench round him as her climax took her, and she cried out his name.

"Gene … ohhhh …. yeeessss!"

It was enough to push him over the edge as he surged forwards one last time, exploding deep inside her with a grunt of pure pleasure, seeing stars before his eyes.

"Alex … sweet Jesus …. fuck …"

He collapsed onto her back, supporting himself on his elbows, both of them panting for breath. After a few seconds he withdrew and flopped back into a chair, his chest still heaving, and she slid off the table and into his lap and buried her face in his neck. Neither of them spoke for a while, and then Gene broke the silence.

"Bloody hell, woman. Yer nearly killed me. If I'd realised it was pokin' rather than poker yer had planned I'd 'ave laid off the booze 'n fags fer a month …"

He felt her smile and mumble something incoherent against his neck.

"Wot?"

She sat back, eyes sparkling and face still flushed.

"I said, no you wouldn't."

He smirked.

"True. Might've got an early night or two in preparation, though."

She kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Don't know why. Judging by that performance, sleep deprivation is no bad thing."

He wanted to punch the air, but he settled for a quick peck on her cheek.

"Ta muchly, luv. Yer weren't so bad yerself. Wanna know how I beat yer, by the way?"

He tapped his nose and she looked at him, puzzled.

"Yer rub it every time yer get a decent hand. Good job we weren't playin' fer money, I'd 'ave cleaned yer out."

She smirked.

"In your dreams. And don't ever play poker with bare feet again. Your big toe twitches when you're nervous."

She giggled at the expression of disbelief on his face, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"Fancy round two somewhere more comfortable?"

He couldn't prevent a huge smile spreading over his face as she got up and offered her hand.

"Lead the way, Lady Bols. That way I can admire yer arse."

"Ogle, more like."

She rolled her eyes, but her lips were twitching in amusement. He followed her in the general direction of the bedroom, and then a thought occurred to her.

"Hang on, I'll just get some more wine."

She collected a fresh bottle and the glasses, and then noticed the playing cards still lying on the table. On an impulse she flipped both hands over and spread them out, and her mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"Gene Hunt, you lying toe-rag!"

She put the bottle and glasses down again and advanced on him, hand raised, but he grabbed her by the wrist and backed her up against the wall, kissing her hard, despite her feeble attempt at resistance. After a few seconds she stopped fighting, pressing herself against him and pulling his head in tighter. He broke the kiss and hoisted her up into his arms, ignoring her squeal of protest.

"Sod the wine, I want yer body. Got a 'high straight' here that won' wait."

"You owe me big style, Gene. Boy, am I going to make it hard for you."

He smirked at her.

"Yer already did, luv."

She reached down to check, gazing up at him seductively from under lowered lashes.

"That's a good start …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the table the cards lay, neglected and forgotten. One hand did indeed contain three kings. The other? Nothing but a lowly pair of twos …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Really enjoyed writing this one – the fact that people seem to have enjoyed it is an extra added bonus. All reviews very welcome, as ever.  
>And there may be a Christmas pressie in the offing very shortly because everyone's been so kind …<p> 


End file.
